


Hello

by quietnight



Series: Maskfic Art [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Fan art for praximeter's story, "despite the threatening sky and shuddering earth (they remained)" Chapter 12.The Soldier didn’t respond. Instead he looked in Steve’s direction, at his midsection. Slowly, carefully telegraphing every unwasted movement, he drew his flesh hand away from the book, extended it upwards, a perfect match for what Bruce had done; thumb up, four fingers loose, slightly curled.What you do to say hello.Something shocking and cold, discordant, settled onto Steve’s shoulders. He swallowed it down, swallowed down the questions—what did he mean by that, why Steve, what was he trying to say —and instead, he took the few steps forward, reached out, and took the soldier’s hand in his.“Hi,” Steve said simply, and squeezed, very gently.





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [despite the threatening sky and shuddering earth (they remained)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823671) by [praximeter (Zimario)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimario/pseuds/praximeter). 



 

  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/31056161318/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Artistic license taken with which hand the Soldier uses to shake. Thanks to praximeter for inspiration and cheerleading!


End file.
